I Miss You, Fred
by Sailor Piglet
Summary: DH SPOILERS! This is my songfic tribute to Fred. I used Hannah Montana's I Miss You. It takes place some years after the battle. I'm quite happy with what I wrote, which is a first. More inside! R&R!


AN://Okay, so I decided to write my own tribute to Fred in my own way. The song I used was Hannah Montana's I Miss You. I was inspired by the video I Miss You- Ginny's reaction to Fred's Death on youtube by GeekyNotBoring. I used my own special twist. It's in Ginny's POV about how her life has gone without Fred. It's about 3 years-ish after the Final Battle. No real set time, but that works. The song is in italics and the story(Ginny's thoughts) aren't. On to the disclaimer and then the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song, nor do I own the characters. The words, however, are mine.

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

I was always your favorite. After George of course. When you and I were together you treated me with so much gentleness. I was your little angel.

_  
And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me_

You weren't supposed to leave me. You were supposed to stay here with us. I miss your hugs. They were special and it was when you showed me how much you loved me and I was able to do the same. I want that back.

__

I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while

Sometimes, like tonight, when I go to bed you're all I think about. And sometimes I'd cry myself to sleep. I miss you, Fred. I want to see you again. The thing I miss most is your smile. You were never without it.

_  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go_

It doesn't matter where I go, the Burrow, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley… I see you. Things have changed, but I can still see you.

_  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

_  
_I miss you, Fred. I miss you.

_  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happenin' for me_

Harry and I are back together. He makes me happier than I've ever known. And this time he's not leaving. I finally got my way. He might ask me to marry him soon. I want you to be able to see that, to celebrate with me.

_  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
It's true the time is flyin' by too fast_

_  
_Sometimes I think of when we were together. All the way back to when I was five, up until the last day we spent together. It seems like it's been forever since I've seen you. It's not fair.

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow_

When I went to the Burrow today, I could've swore I saw you by the lake. And then by the Pitch. Everything's a little different, but I can still feel you, see you.

_  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you_

He finally did it! He asked me to marry him earlier tonight. I, of course, said yes. I miss you. I want you to see it, but at least I can tell you about it._  
_

_  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me_

I bet you love it up there. It's probably everything you could possibly want, but I'm gonna be selfish. I want you here with me. I want to see you, but I know that your place is no longer here. I know you belong up there, but that doesn't mean I have to like it._  
_

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

I'm getting married next week. You already know that, but I needed to tell you. I've got a special spot saved for you. It's where you belong. I know you'll be there, if only in spirit. I'm sure George has this huge prank planned up, and I know that he did it with you in mind. Fred… I miss you.

_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You'll still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_I miss you_

I'm getting married tomorrow. You'll be there, I know you will. And when George pulls off his prank, I know you'll be laughing just as hard as he will. I know I'll probably hate it at first, but then I'll think of you. I know you'll have had a hand in making sure it goes off without a hitch. I know you'll be there just as you've always been here and just as you'll always be there. Just as I'll always miss you.


End file.
